A disk device in the prior art, for example, disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Hei 11-353769, regulates its operation only by movable pin and circular arch groove (no description is found out about an urging by spring and the like which has a limiting function) when a drawing type reproducing base is swung to be positioned. By this reason there is a possibility that a swing position of the reproducing base cannot accurately be decided even when a locking member is prepared which engages with a swinging end portion of the reproducing base.
And when the reproducing base is held by a swingable locking arm, because the locking arm is driven by different driving source from a driving means for swinging operation of the reproducing base, thereby synchronization between the locking arm and a clamper is hardly attained, there is a fear that the locking arm cannot surely engage with the reproducing base before a clamping operation begins, and mechanism becomes complicated.
Because the disk device in the prior art is composed as described above, it causes a problem that a drawing type reproducing base cannot accurately be positioned even when the drawing type reproducing base is swung to a predetermined position.
Further because the locking arm cannot surely engage with the reproducing base before the clamping operation, it causes a problem that there is a possibility of deformation of the reproducing base by a clamping force of the clamper.
The present invention has been made to solve the above described problems and it is an object of the invention to provide a disk device in which the reproducing base is surely supported and the deformation of reproducing base can be prevented.
And it is another object of the invention to provide a disk device in which the reproducing base can be accurately positioned in a predetermined position.